


Secret Agent Next Door

by Lcourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, M/M, T/W, Violence, a little bit humor, gun and knife, mention a lot of blood, trigger warning, use of weapon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcourage/pseuds/Lcourage
Summary: Tetangga baru Baekhyun tidak pernah menyapa penghuni apartemen yang lain selama sebulan sejak kepindahannya. Jadi ia mulai bertamu dan menawarkan makanan.Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, Park Chanyeol, si tetangga yang ia sebut anti sosial adalah agen rahasia yang sedang menyamar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Secret Agent Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Untuk prompter yang membuat saya berdebar dan merasa tertantang dengan ide yang kamu miliki, terima kasih banyak. You’re so brilliant! Meskipun sempat terkendala dengan jumlah words yang terbatas, saya harap cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur di sela aktivitas real life-mu yang melelahkan. Mohon maaf jika apa yang saya tuliskan di sini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan. Dan untuk sister-ku tersayang yang sudah bersedia jadi beta reader disela kesibukannya, I wuv you so much. Terakhir untuk para reader, happy reading and enjoy this fest! 
> 
> FFN: Lcourage 

“Kue berasku adalah yang terbaik. Dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya.” Baekhyun menyeringai senang saat merapikan kue beras buatannya di atas sebuah piring cantik yang ia beli di kota.

Ah, tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk piring-piring cantik itu. Karena hobinya adalah memasak, selain makan yang banyak, tentu piring adalah sahabat setianya yang membantu masakan Baekhyun agar bisa disajikan dengan cantik.

Hanya butuh waktu sebentar hingga seluruh kue beras tersaji dengan rapi di atas piring. Maka dengan itu Baekhyun pun siap untuk menyapa tetangga barunya. Ia melangkah keluar apartemen dengan salah satu pakaian terbaik di lemari,  _ sweater _ merah muda yang tampak manis dipadukan bersama  _ jeans _ putihnya.

Bel ditekan.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Lalu Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki di balik pintu yang perlahan mendekat.

Oh, ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu tetangga barunya itu.

**-o0o-**

Bel berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan begitu Chanyeol melihat pada kamera pengintai yang ia pasang dekat pintu apartemennya, layar di sana menampilkan sosok tetangganya yang cantik dan memiliki bokong seksi.

Dialah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang guru  _ Hapkido _ di SMA Jungwon.

Tapi untuk apa lelaki itu datang kemari? Dan apa yang dia pegang di tangannya?

Bel kembali berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi kerja dan melangkah malas ke pintu depan untuk mengusir tamunya.

_ Jangan sekarang _ , batinnya dongkol.

Chanyeol menarik permukaan kayu itu perlahan, tak membiarkan gerendel pintunya terlepas. Wajahnya mengintip sebagian dengan ekspresi terganggu yang tidak repot ia sembunyikan, lalu berkata dengan nada ketus pada tamunya.

“Ada apa?”

“Oh, halo! Aku Byun Baekhyun, tetanggamu. Kita belum pernah saling menyapa sebelumnya.”

“Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Jadi begini, aku membuat kue beras banyak sekali dan memutuskan untuk membaginya padamu. Ini, silakan di ambil.” Lelaki manis pemilik rambut coklat madu itu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sepiring kue beras pada Chanyeol. Tak lupa dengan senyum cantiknya yang menawan.

Namun Chanyeol sedang tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan tetangganya.

“Berikan saja pada orang lain.”

Kemudian pria itu mendorong pintunya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Sayangnya pintu itu tertahan oleh kaki Baekhyun yang terselip di antara kusen dan permukaan kayu.

“Aw!” seru Baekhyun dengan  _ cengiran _ . “Kau menjepit kakiku.”

Chanyeol ingin sekali mendorong pintunya lebih keras lagi agar Baekhyun semakin mengaduh kesakitan dan menyerah dengan sendirinya, namun langkah kaki yang terdengar di lorong membuatnya waspada.

Itu adalah langkah milik si broker yang menghuni unit di seberangnya dan yang sedang Chanyeol mata-matai sebulan ini.

_ Sial! Dia tidak boleh melihat keributan ini _ , batin Chanyeol panik.

Mendorong tetangganya atau semakin menjepit kakinya malah akan menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu. Maka dari itu Chanyeol terpaksa menarik tuas gerendel, membuka pintu cukup lebar, lalu menyeret tetangganya itu masuk sebelum si broker tiba di depan unitnya. Kontan tenaga Chanyeol yang besar membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tertarik dengan mudah sampai ia jatuh terjerembap di beranda apartemen si agen rahasia.

Dengan posisi menungging.

Tangan dan kaki menempel lantai.

Sementara kue berasnya jatuh berserakan bersama piring yang pecah.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis. Apalagi saat ia merasakan perih di permukaan tangannya.

“Jahat!” Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan bangkit, berbalik menghadap sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang melotot kaget.

_ Well _ , bagaimana tidak kaget jika ia baru saja disuguhi pemandangan paling  _ hot _ dari tetangganya yang sedang menungging? Bokong seksinya itu berada tepat di depan mata Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menahan tatapan laparnya.

“Kalau kau tidak berniat menerima kebaikan hatiku, setidaknya jangan berbuat kasar seperti ini! Kau membuat kue berasku kotor dan melukai tanganku!” Lelaki mungil itu menjerit seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

Obsidian Chanyeol membola begitu melihat pecahan piring yang masih menempel di tangan Baekhyun. Namun bibir tipis si mungil yang siap kembali mengomel membuat Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menarik tubuhnya,  _ lagi _ , lalu membungkam belah tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

_ Tidak boleh ada keributan atau targetnya akan curiga. _

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat mencium tetangganya tanpa izin.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lalu bibir yang saling menempel itu kembali terlepas.

“A-apa kau... b-baru saja... mencium... –ku?” tanya Baekhyun dengan kalimat terbata-bata.

**-o0o-**

Chanyeol menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan tetangganya yang mengintimidasi. Setelah menariknya ke sofa untuk mengobati luka di telapak tangannya, pria itu dibuat salah tingkah oleh manik Baekhyun yang seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

_ Sial! Aku adalah agen rahasia berpengalaman, tapi kenapa bisa mati kutu di hadapan lelaki manis pemilik bokong seksi ini? _ Chanyeol membatin seraya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

“ _ Uhm _ , a-anu... aku... minta maaf.”

Baekhyun yang masih menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip akhirnya kembali bersuara. “Untuk menarikku dengan kasar? Membuat kue berasku kotor? Memecahkan piringku? Melukai tanganku? Menatap bokongku dengan lapar? Atau... menciumku?”

_ Oh, dobel sial! Ternyata dia bukan seseorang yang mudah untuk dihadapi. _

“Untuk semuanya.” Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih mengalah dan mengakui kesalahannya.

“Jadi benar tadi itu kau menatap bokongku dengan lapar? Di saat aku baru saja terjatuh dan terluka oleh pecahan beling?”

“Maafkan aku. Tapi sikapku yang kasar tadi sungguh tidak disengaja. Aku berniat minta maaf tapi kau malah sudah berteriak.”

“Tentu saja aku berteriak!” balas Baekhyun sengit, nyaris meledak untuk kedua kalinya. “Lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan menarikku masuk ke sini? Bukankah kau tidak suka kue berasku dan sudah menolaknya?”

“Itu... –”

Berpikir, Park Chanyeol!

“...aku sedang menyamar. Dan tidak boleh ketahuan oleh targetku yang tinggal di seberang.”

_ Tolol. _

_ Kenapa kau membocorkan rahasiamu padanya? _

Chanyeol menghitung sampai tiga, menunggu teriakan histeris tetangganya. Namun alih-alih jeritan, lelaki manis itu justru malah tertawa.

Dengan amat sangat kencang.

“Jadi kau mau bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah agen rahasia yang sedang menyamar dan paman yang tinggal di seberang itu adalah targetmu?”

Chanyeol mengangguk.

“Dia penjahat?”

“Betul.”

“Kau memata-matainya? Memasang alat penyadap dan kamera pengintai?”

“Ya.”

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mati-matian menahan geli juga tawa yang akan kembali meledak saat itu juga. “Kalau begitu kau pasti punya senjata lengkap di sini untuk berjaga-jaga?”

“Tidak terlalu lengkap. Tapi cukup untuk mempertahankan diri.”

_ Park Chanyeol, kau ini kenapa sih? Apakah bokong seksi Baekhyun sudah membuat otakmu kehilangan fungsinya? Bisa-bisanya kau membongkar rahasiamu pada warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _

“Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengobati tanganku. Tapi lain kali jika kau tidak menyukai kehadiran seseorang, cukup bilang padanya, tidak perlu sampai mengarang cerita segala. Itu hanya akan membuat orang tersebut merasa bersalah dengan berpikir apakah dirinya sangat mengganggu hingga kau harus berbohong seperti itu?”

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari sofa untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu depan, langkahnya terhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap pria yang mengaku agen rahasia itu untuk menyampaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

“Paman di seberang hanya seorang sopir pengantar barang.”

Ya, tentu saja Chanyeol tahu itu. Yang tidak tahu justru Baekhyun. Tentang pekerjaan lain dari si Paman.

Yakni seorang broker yang sering membantu para penjahat melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

Tapi sayang, agen rahasia yang sudah sering terjun ke lapangan untuk berbagai misi itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Karena Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di sana.

Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhirnya melihat Baekhyun sebelum insiden penangkapan yang telah direncanakan oleh timnya bocor lebih dulu ke tangan musuh. Alhasil nyawa pun terancam oleh para pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh klien si broker berkedok sopir pengantar barang.

**-o0o-**

Pukul 2 pagi Baekhyun terbangun karena suara gaduh di sebelah, tepatnya di unit milik tetangganya yang mengaku seorang agen rahasia. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih kembali tidur sebelum suara letusan senjata api terdengar.

Jika orang lain terbangun dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan gedung apartemen untuk menyelamatkan diri, maka lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang justru datang ke sumber masalah hanya karena ia merasa perlu mengecek keadaan tetangganya. Lelaki pemegang sabuk hitam  _ Hapkido _ itu tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa 3 minggu yang lalu ia telah diberi tahu tentang pekerjaan si tetangga yang sempat dianggap suatu kebohongan.

_ Bagaimana jika itu benar? _

Mungkin langkah kaki Baekhyun yang mengarah ke unit Chanyeol bukan semata-mata untuk mengecek keadaannya, melainkan karena perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan setelah menuduh pria itu berbohong padanya.

“Semoga aku tidak terlambat.” Doanya dalam hati seraya membuka pintu apartemen tetangganya yang rusak, siap menantang maut dengan tangan kosongnya.

**-o0o-**

Chanyeol terpaksa menarik pelatuk senjatanya karena serangan membabi buta yang dilancarkan oleh 5 orang utusan klien si broker yang sedang ia intai. Mereka memegang senjata tajam di masing-masing tangan, membuat Chanyeol kewalahan hingga kulit tubuhnya beberapa kali tergores saat terlibat perkelahian. Pria itu pun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga siapa pun yang mendengar bunyi tembakan itu akan menelepon polisi untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tapi apa yang diharapkan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya justru malah membuat Chanyeol menyesal.

Karena bukan polisi yang datang.

Melainkan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang muncul hanya dengan piama tidurnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergi! Dan cari bantuan.”

Satu kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan cepat itu sempat mengacaukan konsentrasinya selama sedetik hingga ujung mata pisau salah satu penyerang menggores lengan bagian atasnya cukup dalam. Ia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menangkis serangan lain dengan cepat, meski tak dapat dipungkiri, yang satu itu cukup membuatnya kesakitan.

Seharusnya Baekhyun langsung pergi dan mencari bantuan seperti yang diminta Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu memilih untuk bergabung dalam perkelahian, menendang dengan keras salah satu penyerang dan membuatnya roboh seketika. Hal itu tentu saja membuat si penjahat tidak senang hingga dia memutuskan untuk balik menyerang Baekhyun bersama satu kawannya.

Jika saja mereka bukan petarung yang hebat, sudah pasti Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Namun para penyerangnya ini ternyata bukan lawan yang mudah.  _ Skill _ bertarung mereka cukup hebat untuk membuat Chanyeol kewalahan. Bahkan setelah mendapatkan bantuan dari tetangganya yang juga telah bertarung mati-matian.

Baekhyun mulai terengah. Nafasnya putus-putus. Dan ia mulai kehilangan tenaganya secara perlahan. Pukulan juga tendangan yang ia berikan untuk lawannya dibalas dua kali lipat hingga ia mulai kepayahan. Saat Baekhyun melayangkan tendangannya yang terakhir, ia sempat oleng. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh lawannya yang lain untuk melukainya dengan senjata yang mereka bawa.

Satu saja tusukan menembus kulitnya, maka Baekhyun akan tamat.

Chanyeol yang melihat tetangganya mulai kewalahan perlahan menggiring musuhnya ke arah di mana pistolnya terlempar. Dan di saat yang tepat ia pun menarik senjata tersebut dari lantai, mengabaikan pisau yang mendarat di punggungnya, untuk kemudian menembak orang yang hendak menusuk Baekhyun tepat di dahinya.

Darah menyembur ke segala arah. Termasuk sisi wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat.

“Tiarap!” teriak Chanyeol sebelum kembali menarik kokang senjatanya dan menghabisi nyawa musuh satu persatu hingga semuanya roboh tak bernyawa.

**-o0o-**

“Jadi, kau sungguhan agen rahasia,  _ huh _ ?” Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali setelah Chanyeol tiba di ruangannya.

Pria itu datang menjenguk Baekhyun dengan kursi roda karena punggungnya yang tertancap pisau cukup dalam membuat ia harus membatasi pergerakannya.

“Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Dan kau mengira aku berbohong.”

“Makanya aku datang padamu karena merasa bersalah telah menuduhmu berbohong.”

“Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku? Untuk semua kesalahan yang kau sebutkan setelah aku mengobati telapak tanganmu? Juga untuk luka yang kau alami karena telah menolongku?”

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap ke arah perutnya yang terhalang baju pasien. Di sana, terdapat luka gores dari pisau si penyerang yang berhasil mengenainya sebelum kepala itu diledakkan oleh Chanyeol. “Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi apa kau juga sudi memaafkanku yang telah menuduhmu berbohong?”

“Dengan satu syarat.”

“Apa?”

“Buatkan lagi kue beras untukku saat aku pindah secara resmi ke sana. Karena kue buatanmu itu sangat enak.”

Baekhyun menyanggupi karena itu adalah hal mudah baginya. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan kalimat Chanyeol barusan hingga  _ cengiran _ si agen rahasia membuat kedua netranya membola. “Kau mau pindah ke sana?”

“Ya. Bukan sebagai agen rahasia yang sedang mengintai. Tapi sebagai Park Chanyeol, pria yang sedang cuti dari tugas.”

“Dan dari mana kau tahu kue berasku sangat enak? Jangan bilang...–”

“Ya, aku memakan kue beras buatanmu yang jatuh di beranda apartemenku.”

“T-tapi itu, kan, kotor.”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. “Siapa peduli jika itu sangat enak?”

**-o0o-**

Sebulan kemudian setelah insiden berdarah malam itu, Baekhyun menerima seorang tamu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tetangga baru di unit sebelah.

“Hai! Aku Park Chanyeol, tetangga barumu. Salam kenal.”

Dan itu menjadi awal mula cerita hidup Byun Baekhyun bersama sang belahan jiwa.

Si agen rahasia, sekaligus tetangganya.

**> > The End <<**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. And try to catch me on Twitter after reveal time. See yaa ^^


End file.
